Transition of Power
by GEM8
Summary: The Journey to find Earth continues as Galactica and the fleet has rescued the civilians from cylon occupied New Caprica. What price do the survivors pay as the fleet picks up the pieces and moves on. Roslin/Adama
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transition of Power

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Word count: 4,571

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: General

Warnings: None

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: The Journey to find Earth continues as Galactica and the fleet has rescued the civilians from cylon occupied New Caprica. What price do the survivors pay as the fleet picks up the pieces and moves on. Roslin/Adama

Spoiler: Exodus Part II

There was a different feeling within the fleet since they had fled the cylon occupation on New Carpica. It was an eerily feeling, unsettling Laura Roslin thought. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She turned the corner and smiled at the Marine guarding the hatch. She stepped down and took hold of the hatch, opening the door she stepped through. She kicked off her shoes and placed her files on the coffee table. She walked over to the familiar desk and wrapped her arms around the occupant of the desk chair.

"Mmm, I didn't hear you come in." Adama put down the file he was reading.

"You must have been engrossed in the reports." Laura said, Adama turned the chair and looked at Laura.

"I must have been. You look exhausted."

"I've been helping the refugees here on Galactica. The children are taking the conditions particularly hard but they will adjust."

"I'm sorry we can't offer more."

"You are doing all that you can. You have been more than generous given our current situation. Most of these people are just happy to be away from the ternary of the cylons."

Bill Adama hung his head. "I should never have left you there."

"Don't start Admiral. If you had stayed we wouldn't be here talking about this now. You were out manned and out gunned. You had no other choice."

Adama wrapped his arms around her waist. "My voice of reason."

"Someone has to be." Laura leaned farther into the embrace. "I hear you got nasty with the President today. Why would you do that?"

"I don't believe a terrorist should be in charge of the civilian government of this fleet."

"Oh, I see and who do you think should replace President Zarek?"

"You're mocking me."

"Am I." Laura stood up from her place on his lap and began to pace the room as she spoke. "Zarek stood up to Baltar. He saved my life, Bill." She stopped and looked him in the eye. "We were both in the same position. We were about to be executed. "He'll tell you I saved him, but he saved me. He pushed me down a hill when they started firing."

"And for that you think the man should be President."

"I agree that it is a dangerous proposition to put him in."

"I will not support him, this military will not recognize him as the rightful civilian leader."

"What are you going to do, stage a coup?"

"I don't think it will come to that."

"I should hope not since it went so well the last time. You can't force me into the office Bill. We have constitution. We have a line of succession for this reason. The military doesn't have the right to dictate who the President is."

"You're right."

Yes, I am but so are you. Zarek has asked to meet with me."

"You're not going alone are you?"

"I'm not afraid of him Bill. I have a feel he has gotten your message."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Transition of Power

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Word count: 4,571

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: General

Warnings: None

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: The Journey to find Earth continues as Galactica and the fleet has rescued the civilians from cylon occupied New Caprica. What price do the survivors pay as the fleet picks up the pieces and moves on. Roslin/Adama

Spoiler: Exodus Part II

Chapter 2

Laura stepped off the raptor and followed Zarek's aide to the office. When she stepped through the curtain she could help but notice the large portrait of Baltar missing from the wall but, it seemed little else had changed in the office.

"Dr. Roslin." Zarek extended his hand as he came around the desk.

"Mr. President." Laura returned his gesture before they both sat down.

"How are you settling into your new duties?"

"Not very well. I seemed to have meant some military resistance. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you."

"I didn't ask him to do that, Tom. Please believe me."

"I do Laura. I do but at least it makes our little plan look good."

"Better than we could have hoped for." Laura took off her glasses and leaned bak into the chair. "Are you sure you don't want to be President? I thought it was what you aspired to."

"I never aspired to the responsibility, just the power. Besides, the Admiral has made it quite clear that I will not have the support of the military."

"So how long until the Quorum is selected?"

"I would say another day, may be two? After that, I will submit your name as my Vice President and as soon as you are confirmed I will submit my resignation."

"You would give it up just like that, without anything in return. You're just going to walk away. This isn't you Tom. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Laura, quite fine." Zarek smiled.

"You impressed me on New Caprica, Tom. You stood up for what was right and you paid dearly for it. Baltar still has supporters out there. We will be dealing with the aftermath of his Presidency for some time."

Zarek looked at his colleague and former nemesis with interest. "What are you proposing?"

"You resign and make me President. I am prepared to return the favor. I will submit your name as my Vice Presidential nominee."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. The only thing you have to do is hold up your duties as Vice President. You get to help lead the fleet to Earth. I would expect no more or less from anyone else in the position."

"I would get to help with policy?"

I look forward to your thoughts and I am willing to work with you, yes."

"Then I accept." Zarek extended his hand.

Laura took it and smiled. "So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Transition of Power

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Word count: 4,571

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: General

Warnings: None

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: The Journey to find Earth continues as Galactica and the fleet has rescued the civilians from cylon occupied New Caprica. What price do the survivors pay as the fleet picks up the pieces and moves on. Roslin/Adama

Spoiler: Exodus Part II

Chapter 3

Laura returned to the Galactica after her meeting on Colonial One. She made her way through the corridors to her one and only sanctuary. William Adama's quarters. She kicked off her shoes as she stepped over the threshold once again. Bill was still on duty in CIC so she would have a few more hours of peace. She poured herself a cool glass of water and sat on the leather couch with her latest book.

Laura serenity was broken an hour later when Bill returned from his duty shift. He kissed her softly on the forehead "How was your meeting?"

"Fine." Laura noticed he seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"Is Zarek going to step down?" Adama asked as he walked into the head.

"It was all part of the plan." Laura heard the water running and then it abruptly stopped.

"Plan?"

Laura stood up and walked the short distance toward him. She wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face. "That's what I said."

"You used me." Adama fained shock.

"I would never, Bill. You're interaction with Zarek was an added bonus. It will make it look not so staged to be honest with you."

"He agreed to give up the Presidency from the beginning?"

"We knew that there was no way to get around the articles of colonization so, he agreed before we left New Caprica, that he would appoint me Vice President and then resign..."

"Allowing you to resume the Presidency."

"Very smooth, Madame President."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Laura walked out of the head with a little more swagger in her step. Bill followed moments later drying his hair with a towel. "What did you give Zarek to get him to allow you to take the Presidency?"

Laura involuntarily flinched. She was dreading this moment. "He is going to be my Vice President." She said before walking back over to one of the soft chairs by the bookshelves.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say he was going to be you Vice President?"

"You heard correctly, Bill."

"Laura I don't think that's wise."

"It'll be fine. I got him where I want him."

"He'll have you killed!"

"No, he doesn't want to look bad. He wants to get it fair and square if he wants it at all. He's changed since New Caprica." Adama shot her a look. "Don't get me wrong I trust him as about as far as I can throw him but he doesn't want this job."

"Laura I still..."

"Trust me Bill. He's in it for the glory and there is no glory when you take over for someone like Baltar. I'll be able to keep an eye on him now. He has to walk the straight and narrow to stay in as my VP."

Bill took hold of Laura's hand. "I trust you but I'll be watching him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Laura drew him into an embrace. Bill looked warn since he came back to his quarters. "What's bothering you?"

"Ah... nothing."

"Bill?"

Bill Adama sank down into the chair next to Laura. "Lee came to see me earlier today. It seems there has been a rash of missing persons reports throughout the fleet.

Laura stared at the floor and then back at Bill. "Not everyone made it off the planet Bill. There was bound to be some missing persons."

"That's what I told Lee. He told me that these weren't those kind of missing people. These are people we know for sure that were in the fleet when we left New Caprica. They are gone now, we can't find them."

"Oh, Gods. Who?"

Bill walked over to his desk and picked up a folder. Jammer, William, and about eleven members of the civilian fleet."

"We can't afford this."

"No and these are the only ones we know of. We need to find out what happened to these people and stop it before more people disappear."

"I have access to a lot of the Presidential records as Vice President. I'll start checking and see what I find." Laura looked at the bewildered look on Bill Adama's face. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Zarek hasn't said anything to you about you decision to work from Galactica."

"No but I didn't say anything when he was working from the Astral Queen. He won't say anything."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I know Zarek. We survived together We resisted the cylons together. With Tigh, Tyrol, Anders and Cottle. We were the leaders. We all understood and respected each other. He won't say a thing."

"Okay...Okay." Bill wrapped his arms around her again. "I believe you and we need to find out what's happened to these missing people."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Transition of Power

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Word count: 4,571

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: General

Warnings: None

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: The Journey to find Earth continues as Galactica and the fleet has rescued the civilians from cylon occupied New Caprica. What price do the survivors pay as the fleet picks up the pieces and moves on. Roslin/Adama

Spoiler: Exodus Part II

Chapter 4

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Quorum. Thank you for your service to your Colonies. We have much work to do now that we are back on the road to Earth. As I did when the first Quorum of twelve was sworn in I draw your attention to the fact that we have no Vice President. This government cannot function properly without one. I hereby ask you to consider Laura Roslin as my nominee for Vice President. May I have a second?"

The delegate from Virgon Seconds the nomination. The nominations will remain open for the next thirty minutes.

-  
Laura was working tirelessly to find the link between the exodus and the missing people in the fleet. While The President was meeting with the newly elected Quorum of Twelve she and Tory were sifting through mountains of paperwork and files searching for a link.

Laura torn off her glass they had been looking for hours and had found nothing. "There nothing here. There has to be I don't understand."

"May be it just coincidence." Tory said as she open the next file folder.

"There has to be something. These people left the surface with us and they are nowhere to be found. There has to be something."

Tory looked up at her boss. "I think I found it. Do you know what the circle is?"

"In ancient times the circle was a group of peer that would judge those who did wrong. The words died on her lips.

"That's what this is a group of people, all resistance leaders, according to this and... Oh my gods." Tory shoved the file toward Laura. "You should read this."

"An executive order to form the circle and a death Warrant signed for each person deemed to be a collaborator." Laura was about to be sick as when she saw his signature and the list of names. There missing persons.

"Tory, could you tell the Admiral I need to see him as soon as possible please."

"Yes, ma'am."

-  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Quorum nominations for the Vice President are now closed. Those in favor of Laura Roslin becoming Vice President say I."

A chorus of I's followed Zarek's direction. "Those opposed." No one objected. "Abstentions?"

No one abstained. Very well, Laura Roslin is hereby appointed to the position of Vice President. Now for the next item on the agenda. I would like to thank all of you for your support while I was in the office of President and I hereby announce my resignation from the post effective in seventy-two hours."

Mummers of shock could be heard throughout the room but no one voice there thoughts. Zarek dismissed the Quorum and stepped down from the podium.

Laura sat across from Bill as he looked at what Tory had found. "I wish I could say I told you so."

"You win. I should have expected this from him. I actually wasn't surprised to see his name attached to this. It was the other names that surprised me. Galen, Sam, Saul and Kara."

"I will be having words with them."

"No Admiral you won't."

Adama looked up at her with eyes of steel. "Excuse me."

"We've had enough bloodshed, Bill. All of the people listed in the circle lost something or someone down on New Caprica at the hands of the cylons. They are dealing with their grief."

"By killing people. Laura they have to be dealt with."

"And I ask you, if we deal with them are you any better than them?"

Adama threw down the papers and his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No, I don't suppose we are. What do you suggest we do then?"

"We speak to President Zarek."

The shuttle ride to Colonial One was filled with a deadly silence. Laura could tell the Bill would blow at any time. "You have to go in there level headed."

"He authorized the killing of civilians just because they were trying to survive."

Laura was unsettled by his comments but understood them none the less. She placed a hand over his. "You can't go in there will guns blazing Bill. "

"War makes people do things they aren't proud of Laura. I've done things in war that I'm not proud of, but I did it to survive."

"I know. I've done things I'm not proud of either. War does that to people."

Laura squeezed his hand tighter. "We will show him our displeasure Bill, but we have to be calm."

-  
The moment they walked in calm went out the window. Adama marched up to Zarek and threw the folder of executive orders in his face. " What the hell is this?"

Zarek open the folder and looked at the top page. He closed the folder and looked up at the Admiral and Laura Roslin. His demeanor was calm. "It's all perfectly legal. You'll find a signed executive order o n file authorizing a secret jury of six men and women to try, sentence, and execute people guilty of extraordinary crimes while collaborating with the enemy in a time of war. There's also a death warrant with my signature for every conviction."  
Laura noticed this look in Bill's eyes it matched the feeling of anger rising inside her. " Your presidency is a farce. It stops right now."

Zarek smiled smugly. "It will in fact end in forty-eight hours.

Laura put a calming hand on Adama's arm and turned to Zarek. " If they're guilty, they'll be tried by a jury of their peers."

"They have a jury. But they don't get lawyers. They don't get to showboat for weeks and months o n end. They don't get to blame the system and they don't get lasting fame as martyrs or innocent people just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They just disappear. Now, in the gray twilight between the long night of the Occupation and the dawn of a new era, you come into office clean, without their blood o n your hands."

The comments of her soon to be Vice President made her blood boil. "Well, thank you. That's, uh … that's very poetic. However you have a problem, Mr. President. Everyone by law is entitled to a trial with representation. Everyone. It is not an option to be discarded at the president's whim. Further I will not allow you to represent this government in any way if you continue to engage in farther unjust actions. Our deal is null, if you plan on continuing this crusade. Do I make myself clear Mr. President?"  
Zarek stared at her for a moment before turning to both Laura and Adama. "You think by making the trials public that you'll find justice?"

Laura walked away from Bill and closer to Zarek. "Yes, I do."  
" Come o n, Laura. You're not that naive. Let me tell you what's going to happen if these cases go to trial. It'll consume this fleet for months, maybe years. People will be lining up to testify against their neighbors. It'll be a circus - an entertainment for the mob. And you'll be signing death warrants almost every day. Is that how you want to spend your next term, Laura? As executioner-in-chief?"

Not all Mr. President but I will see that the people involved are treated as human beings, citizens of the Colonies, not as animals."

Laura turned to Adama and they walked to the door. "Thank you for your time Mr. President, this meeting is over."

A/N: The final part is next. Remember to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Transition of Power

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Word count: 4,571

Story Timeline: Season 3

Category: General

Warnings: None

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: The Journey to find Earth continues as Galactica and the fleet has rescued the civilians from cylon occupied New Caprica. What price do the survivors pay as the fleet picks up the pieces and moves on. Roslin/Adama

Spoiler: Exodus Part II

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, followers of this story. It has come to an end. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Remember to read and review.

Chapter 5/5

The trip back to the Galactica from Colonial One was as silent as the trip half an hour before.

"What do we do now? The ridicule will continue Bill. The people lived through hell on that planet they want someone to pay. Zarek has given them the perfect opportunity." Laura bore into his deep blue eyes. "We can't afford to lose any more people. "

"I know and we won't in another day or so you can put a stop to this as easily as it was started." Laura smiled and leaned into his shoulder. If Racetrack noticed she didn't dare say a thing.

"You don't think these people should face justice?"

Laura fainted shock. "I never said that. I most certainly do and for the next day I will be working to form a special Prosecutor's Office that will looking in a properly bring to justice those in question. We have to be able to move on as a society. This is war and New Caprica became a test in survival. We all did things we weren't proud of."

"That often happens in War." The docking was smooth and the two halted their conversation until they were alone.

The evening was quite they spoke shortly about the best way to bring these people to justice fairly and then Laura and Bill spent the rest of the evening in each other's company. Laura fell to sleep peaceful in Bill's arms that night but woke unsettled in the middle of the night. She rose from his rack carefully trying desperately not to wake him. She padded quietly to the head and when she was through settled on the couch.

Bill rolled over to find Laura's spot in his bed empty. The area was still slightly warm so she must have gotten up only a short time ago. He rolled onto his side and found her sitting on the couch. She appeared to have the weight of the fleet on her shoulders.

He got out of bed and joined her on the couch. He approached her quietly. "Come back to bed." Bill sat down beside her. He placed a hand on her knee.

Laura looked up at him and smiled. "I wish I could I can't sleep. I want to do what is right for this fleet. We went through so much down there.

I did things I am not proud of down there. I'm just as guilty as the rest. I should be on trial with the rest of them. I watched people blow themselves up down there for a future. Duck, Nora, Mya and Hera. I'm not proud of how it happened or why. There isn't a day that goes by I wish I could change it."

Bill placed a hand on her knee. "We've all done things we aren't proud of but as a Commander you need to learn to accept the consequences of certain actions. There is a certainty in war, people die. It doesn't make it any easier to give the order or to except the loss."

" I can't expect everyone to stand trial. Zarek is right about that, the trials would tie the fleet up for month we need to be united now more than every so we can move on. I decided I am issuing a full pardon Bill to everyone involved on New Caprica. This fleet cannot be consumed by vengeance. We need to continue on and survive. We need to learn to live and work together again. We need to not forget about it. We have to remember so that future generations will learn from us. I will be asking people to record and tell their stories a history of what happened down there is much more important than a special prosecutor."

Bill wrapped his arms around her." I think it is a the right decision. You know you have my support.

"I hope it's the right decision."

"It wouldn't erase what happened down there. Everyone will still have to live with what they have done. Sometimes that is harsher than any punishment handed down by a court. "

Laura leaned in a kissed him. "You are right."

"Now, you need sleep and so do I we have a big day tomorrow. Let's go back to bed."

-  
They woke the next morning to a very busy schedule. Laura's swearing in would be later that morning and she worked with Tory to prepare the necessary statement. Bill took care of his own paper work as well as checking in with CIC.

He returned to his quarters to find Laura pacing the living area with index cards in hand. She was wearing a business suit and white blouse.

"I must say you look very Presidential."

Laura smiled. "Thank you."

"Nervous?" Bill asked gesturing to the cards in her hand.

"Not really, at least not yet. I'm just reviewing."

"At least you haven't started laughing." Bill smiled at her.

Laura looked at him. Ha, Ha. You're funny."

"And you love me for it."

"I do." Bill walked up to her and took the cards out of her hands. He took her hands in his. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you " Laura pulled out of his grasp. "I'm going to miss this." She said as she looked around his quarters doing her best to memorized every feature and every scent. She knew she would be back but it wouldn't quite be the same as it was now. She was standing here now as Laura Roslin. The next time she stepped in here she will be the President of the Twelve Colonies and her personal life needed to be checked at the door."

Bill wrapped his arms around her. "Don't look so sad. We will find a way."

"We can't..."

"We can and we will." Bill tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "You will always be welcome here and when you walk through that hatch you will be Laura Roslin. The President will have to check her title at the door unless it is absolutely necessary for President Laura Roslin to enter this room. You will always be Laura here.

Laura wiped a tear from her eye as he finished. He kissed her on the forehead and offered her is arm.

-  
When they arrived on Colonial One Laura and Bill went their separate ways. Bill waited in the front row of seats for the ceremony to start while Laura prepared in her office area.

The ceremony was a blur to Laura and she was indeed nervous. When she walked out she made eye contact with Bill and that calmed her. The Priest asked her to rise her right hand she did. He recited the first lines and she followed his lead and repeated them as she finished she found that she was even more numb. The Priest concluded the ceremony with congratulations and the Press took pictures as she accepted his congratulations. Laura stepped up the podium. It was time for the moment of truth.

" Thank you. Thank you all, for once again entrusting me with this high office of civil service. Today's a new beginning for all of us. We share a unique destiny...That our future is ours to shape, and our past cannot be forgotten. A new day requires new thinking. And while I had intended on using this occasion as an opportunity to announce a formation of a special prosecutor's office charged with investigating acts of collaboration with the enemy, I have decided instead that a different gesture is called for on this, the first day of my next term as your president. We all feel the need for justice, and we all feel the need for vengeance."

As the speech continued both Zarek and Adama looked on For Tom Zarek it was a solemn occasion but he knew Laura had made the correct decision.

Adama looked at the man in front of him fully aware of what was about to happen. Zarek may be her Vice President but he still didn't trust him or his motives. Bill looked back at Laura as she continued her speech.

"And telling the difference between the two can be difficult at times. We are all victims of the Cylons. None of us can be impartial. I certainly can't. So today I am forming a commission on truth and reconciliation to hear our stories, and record them as part of our History. We must never forget what happened on New Caprica. There will be no prosecutions. I am issuing a general pardon for every human being in this fleet. This will not be a popular move today. But I truly believe that this is the only way for us to move forward in strength in a spirit of healing and reconciliation. I thank you for your continued patience and courage. Good day."

Bill Adama stood and began clapping he was so proud of her. The people of the fleet needed to remember their ordeal on New Caprica so that history wouldn't be repeated. Laura was strong enough to see this and stand up for her beliefs. Bill knew that what this fleet need was Laura Roslin to help heal them and lead them to their new home. They would be fine as long as they believed and she was there to lead the way.


End file.
